In the related art, a vehicle heating apparatus, which offers pleasant heating performance to occupants using a radiant heater that is provided in a vehicle cabin and radiates radiant heat to the occupants, is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Typically, a thermistor is used as a sensor that detects the temperature of a target for temperature measurement.
The inventors have examined a vehicle heating apparatus in which a thermistor is disposed in the vicinity of a radiant heater so as to detect the temperature of the radiant heater, and based on the temperature detected by the thermistor, control is performed such that the temperature of the radiant heater approaches a target temperature.
According to the examination done by the inventors, the thermal time constant of the thermistor causes a delay in the measurement of temperature. For this reason, the thermistor cannot accurately detect an instantaneous change in the temperature of the radiant heater. Accordingly, a delay in controlling the temperature of the radiant heater occurs.